Tough Break
by Quervin
Summary: Renee is starting Hogwarts in her sixth year after her family moves back to England. Her cousins are the Weasleys. Her foster sister annoys her. She annoys her foster sister. Harry is emo, Hermione knows everything, Ron is useless and Draco is hot. Hi
1. Chapter 1

" Are you girls sure you'll be all right? Did you forget anything? Oh well it doesn't matter we'll send it on if you did." A redheaded woman said to another redhead who was several inches taller than herself and a very petite girl with long black hair.

" Mom stop worrying we'll be fine" said the redhead girl somewhat impatiently, "and besides there's family at Hogwarts" she finished as she gave her mother a goodbye hug.

" Yes I know, just last minute worries, well you girls take care of each other" she said as she gave the other girl a hug.

"Come on lets get on before all the seats are gone" the shorter girl said.

Renee hadn't shown it but she was nervous as hell. _This is just great it's already bad enough being 5'8" and having flaming red hair, but now I'm going to a new school and I don't really know my cousins that go here very well, I've only met them once when I was little. Not to mention I have a horrific Californian accent and at the moment I am standing next to a midget in the middle of a train. Joy._

"Well come on lets find a compartment" her foster sister Sheya said looking around.

"Yea, what did you think I was doing?"

"Looking for an escape route, or a place to hide, possibly the compartment your cousins are in."

"Answer D: all of the above. I guess we should probably find them" Renee said rather downcast.

"You mean you should find them, they're not my cousins" Sheya replied haughtily.

"Whatever, besides once I do find them what will I say 'Hi! I'm your American cousin that you haven't seen in ten years and probably don't remember, by the way I'm going to your school now.'" She said sarcastically.

"Oh well, lets just try to find a compartment, most of them are all full because we got on the train so late" Sheya said impatiently. It took getting to the end of the train before they could find an empty compartment. It had started to rain and they were passing hilly countryside. Renee sat at the window staring out at the rain, it always put her in a good mood. Sheya plopped down in the seat across from her and then curled her feet under herself. They both sat in silence for what seemed like ages until Renee finally came out of her reverie.

"This is boring. I think I'll go wondering around until I find a random redhead" Renee yawned.

"What are you going to do? Say, 'Hey are you one of the Weasleys cuz they're my cousins and I'm looking for them'"asked Sheya.

"Pretty much yea," replied Renee as she walked out of the compartment. Actually, that was her plan. She figured she was being really stupid earlier and was just going to stop caring about looking like an idiot and find them. They were her cousins after all. The Weasleys were related to her on her mother's side. Her mother, Zoe, was Arthur Weasleys youngest sister. She had moved to California when she was 23 and met Renee's father. Well that was an interesting topic, for as long as she could remember her father had been absent from her life. Sure there was the occasional weekend when she saw him but other than that he didn't exist. He didn't even care that she was leaving the country. Now half way around the world she was looking in compartments for people she hadn't seen since she was six.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind her, "Are you lost?" She turned around and saw a tall boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Do I look lost?" she asked apprehensively.

"Well generally wandering around looking in random compartments implies being lost." He said with a smile.

"What about looking for people? Could it imply that too?" She asked in a mock concerned tone.

"Well, yea. I mean I just assumed you were lost because you were new. Sorry about that." He said with a shrug.

"Oh don't worry about it. It was kind of funny, actually."

"Kind of?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You're very confusing"

"Only sometimes, I like seeing people's reactions."

"How am I doing so far?" he asked.

"Well you're not running away screaming so that's a good sign." She said smiling. They both laughed.

"So . . . what's your name?" he asked.

"Renee"

"I'm Harry. So about these people you're looking for?"

"Oh yea, um the Weasleys do you know who they are? Or where they are?"

"Yea actually, they're in my compartment"

"Really!" she said getting excited "where is it?"

"It's the next one down. Oh hey just wondering, how do you know the Weasleys?" he asked casually.

"Oh they're my cousins, but I haven't seen them in forever so yea . . . sorry, I have issues finishing sentences."

"Not a problem, here come on I'll show you to them" he said as he walked over to the compartment door.

* * *

"What the fuck was that!" Sheya mumbled to herself "Leaving me all by my la-de-fucking-da self in the middle of a train surrounded by English fags."

"I'll kill her, I swear." She mumbled as she stared out the window "First I'll sneak into her room at night then I'll tie her up and gag her and then I'll . . . "

At that moment Sheya spotted an extremely hot guy standing in the door way of the compartment.

"Well, what have we here?" said the tall, blond guy with gray eyes.

"What does it look like!" Sheya snapped slightly annoyed.

"It looks like we have fresh meat, fresh American meat to be exact, with an attitude." He said smoothly.

"And it looks like we have a rich, pretty boy with a smart mouth." She said smiling, glad to have something to distract her from her recent abandonment.

"So, you think I'm pretty?" He inquired as he sat down.

_Dammit_, she thought, "Ummmmmmmm . . . no" She said getting annoyed . . . again.

"So you just like to contradict yourself. ? " He asked one eyebrow raised.

"Uh-Huh!" she said sweetly.

"Interesting, so what year are you in?" He asked changing the subject.

"Fifth, you?"

"Sixth."

"So, what house are you in?" she asked.

"Slytherin, how do you know about the houses? I thought you were new?" he questioned.

"My foster sister has relatives in Gryffindor." She stated.

"Ick, nasty little buggers, you should stay away from that lot, goody two shoes all of them." He informed her with a disgusted expression.

"Thanks I'll keep an eye out." She replied rolling her eyes, as she rose from her seat at the window. "'Scuse me while I go talk to the nasty little buggers."

"Why would you do that?" he asked looking incredulous.

"I have to see if any of them tripped over my foster sister." She said with a slight smile.

"What is she a cow?"

"No, she's pretty as hell but not as gorgeous as me!" she informed him as she walked down the corridor before he could reply.

* * *

"Hey everyone" said Harry as he opened the door "I found your cousin looking for you guys out there."

"He asked if I was lost." said Renee with a smirk.

"Hi Renee" said a copper headed girl "Mum said you were coming, oh I'm Ginny in case you forgot, I know it's been a long time and you might not remember all our names."

"Oh, I remembered your name it's the guys I have issues with" everyone laughed at this "Umm Ron right?" she asked the redhead boy.

"Yea that's right" he said happily "Oh yea, that's Hermione" he said gesturing to a girl with fluffy brown hair "And you've already met Harry, obviously".

"Yea I did that, so have you all been friends since first year?" Renee asked.

"Yes, well except for Ginny but she came the year after us," Hermione explained.

"She knows that Hermione, do you have to explain every little thing?" Ron said exasperated.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you kept her up to date on things Ronald!" she said annoyed.

"What? Like it's my job? What about my parents? And..."

"She's your cousin don't you ever write to her?" she interrupted

"Well I won't have to if you continue explaining everything!" he yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me like that, I can hear you just fine" she retaliated as she turned away to stare out the window.

This entire time Harry, Renee and Ginny had faded into the background as they watched the battle. Renee felt amazingly guilty but, at the same time amused, although, she wasn't quite sure why, which greatly confused her.

"It's really not that big of a deal" Renee said trying to break the tension "I mean It's not like I tried to stay in contact either. Actually, I can't even remember the last time I owled anyone, let alone family, so it's really not a big deal."

" Oh, don't worry about them they always fight" said Ginny ignoring both Ron and Hermione, who were shooting her dirty looks.

"Come to think of it when was the last time we saw you?" Ginny asked.

"I think the last time the family was together was when my mom got married to my step-dad. Yea it was! I remember because all of the adults went to the rehearsal dinner and we were left at home with a babysitter. And then you, me, Ron, Fred ,and George all got some bright idea to put a bunch of toads in the bath tub," Renee said excitedly.

"I remember that" Ron said suddenly "and the baby sitter was in the kitchen so we used a covered basket to levitate them up to the second story window".

"Then everyone came back and your mom went to take a bath and she started screaming" Renee said as everyone started to laugh at the thought of Mrs. Weasley discovering toads all over the bathroom.

"Oh man I got in so much trouble for that" Renee said as the compartment door opened.

* * *

Sheya walked down the train thinking of her interesting conversation with the blonde guy. Finally she looked into a compartment where she saw someone familiar. She was bombarded by laughing as she opened the compartment door.

"Hi bitch" Renee said with a smile as Sheya came in.

"Hi whore" Sheya retaliated gleefully.

"Slut".

"Fag".

"Monkey ass".

"Slooch".

"That's an RBM right there." Renee said as Sheya glared at her.

The other red head girl in the compartment asked "WHAT!"

"Shut up Ginny! This is getting good." said the red haired boy.

"Yeah, you could take lessons from us." Renee replied.

"Yeah you could." Sheya said.

"So what's an RBM already?" the perturbed, brunette girl inquired.

"Regurgitated bitch maggot...duh" Renee said with an air of authority.

"Renee, your such a constipated cow penis." Sheya said looking bored.

"Ouch" Renee retaliated, "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Not as long as it took you to steal RBM." Sheya replied smirking.

"Anywho," said Renee bored with the battle of wits, "This is my foster sister, Sheya."

"Hi!", everyone said.

"...um, hey" Sheya offered in an offhand manner. "Renee do you have any money?"

"Not for you." She said as she reached into her back pocket to get a five.

"You guys like to insult each other a lot." the red haired boy a.k.a. Captain Obvious said.

"Unlike anyone we know." The raven hair boy said staring pointedly at the brown haired girl and the redheaded boy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a matter of about fifteen minutes before Sheya knew everyone's names, and that was saying something because all of the red hair confused her. The food cart had come and gone and everyone had gotten something to nibble. Sheya had as usual gotten bored and had whipped out her CD player to see if it was working. To her amazement it did, probably because she was not yet inside the castle grounds. Sheya and Renee knew that electronics didn't work inside the castle grounds because Hermione had taken the liberty of informing both of them in long winded detail, assuming obviously, that they had not read, _Hogwarts, A History_, which they had.

"Where is The Darkness!" Sheya asked.

"Go find a nice old broom closet to hide in." Renee countered, sarcastically.

"No I mean the CD, dumbass." Sheya snapped back.

"I know what you mean." Renee said in a matter of fact voice, "Front pocket."

"What is 'The Darkness'." Hermione asked.

"You must mean who _is_ The Darkness." Sheya corrected Hermione, "They are a band, a fuckin' awesome band."

"Why don't you listen to something else? You have been listening to that ever since you burned it." Renee asked.

"Burned?" Ron inquired with a confused look on his face.

"Its when you copy music to a CD, right?" Harry asked Renee, pretending that he wasn't sure about what he was talking about.

"Yea, that's pretty much it." She replied completely oblivious to the fact that he had singled her out.

* * *

Suddenly the hot blond guy burst into the compartment and exclaimed, "I love you Sheya! I have always LOVED YOU!" 

"I love you too hot blonde guy!" Sheya cried.

He ran over to Sheya and they started having crazy, spastic, hot sex on the compartment floor with everyone staring at them. Poof.

"Sheya," asked Renee, "Are you spacing out again?"

"Huh, what?" she asked still in a daze, giggling maniacally while sinking deeper into her oversized MCR sweatshirt.

" Never mind you were probably just thinking of something nasty...again", Renee said amused.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Oh yea, she was just having orgasms...again," replied Renee while staring down Hermione whose mouth was agape in shock. In the mean time Ginny was giggling wildly and Ron and Harry were staring at Sheya.

"What! It's not like it wasn't true. Fifteen year old girls have to satisfy their urges somehow, its not like they can play with socks," she stated." One has to use their imagination to picture doing things... with people...and I'm going to stop now...cuz, yea," she finished managing to completely disappear into her sweatshirt.

"Smooth," said a voice behind Sheya. She looked up to see the attractive blonde guy from the other compartment looking down at her with a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth. Sheya, who was not in the least bit disconcerted by this sudden meeting replied, "Do you always sneak up on people like that? Cuz if not you should do it more often."

"Get out Malfoy," said Harry through clenched teeth. It was obvious to both Renee and Sheya that they were the only ones in the compartment not glaring at the newcomer. The other boy merely rolled his eyes and left, but not before shooting a last glance at Sheya.

* * *

Even though the other boy had left Sheya could feel that the tension in the room was not lightening. _Well this looks like it is going to be an interesting year, _Sheya thought to herself. _My sister will hang out with these guys, while I can say for a fact that I'll be with the blonde guy. Of course Harry is drooling over Renee and she doesn't even notice, I almost feel bad for him. Wait! NO I DON'T! He just kicked out MY guy. Why do people have to be so stupid? Damn, this crowd certainly isn't lightening up, _she observed as she looked around the compartment. _Man, I have to do everything myself, _she sighed as she fixeda stare on Renee. It was only a matter of seconds before Renee noticed her and they proceeded to have a staring contest, which ultimately resulted in both girls giggling madly. 

"Well as exciting as that was, I have to go get changed before we get to the castle," Sheya stated almost as a reminder to everyone else. At the height of 4'9" Sheya was legally handicapped, although she was rarely reminded of it. She found that being short was often very advantageous, she could fit in places others couldn't, and while her legs were short, she was surprisingly quick. On this occasion, however, she found she was not quick enough to make it out of the compartment before Hermione started giving orders to everyone.

After she changed Sheya didn't have the slightest inclination to go back to the sea of red hair, as she was now calling the compartment, so she decided to wander the train again. She walked to the very back of the train where she and Renee had originally been and found the so called "Malfoy" in their old compartment. She went in and quite nonchalantly plopped down in the seat across from him, he however, was not paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

_He looks like he didn't even notice me come in_, she mused. _What the Hell? I know he isn't that dumb, I mean its not like I was quite coming in or anything. So that means he is ignoring me, well that won't do, I can't exactly talk to a nice rock now can I?_

"OWW," Malfoy cried out partly in surprise and partly in actual pain. "What was that for?"

"What?" exclaimed Sheya in mock innocence.

"You kicked me in the shin."

"So, be a man, suck it up," she replied ever so coolly.

" You know I've never actually understood that term, "Be a man". What exactly constitutes being a man? Who sets the standards? Women? Because if they do that is completely unfair and unjustified, they have no idea what it is like to be a man." At this point he paused for breath, while Sheya took the opportunity to share her side of things.

"Oh it can't be that hard. Horny, sex. Horny, more sex. Horny and oh yes let me see, hand! So you have to clean your sheets more often than we do, at least its not because of blood. You don't have to cross you're legs in skirts, you don't have to play house once you're married, unless you're a feminist and then you play house and have a job. And oh yea, you don't have to have a thing growing in you for nine months until one day its fourteen inch head decides to pop out of a much smaller opening," She finished, slightly enraged.

Draco let out a low whistle, "Okay, someone had a little too much sugar today."

"Sorry, but nature makes me really mad, it played a cruel, cruel trick on my kind," she half apologized, half explained.

"Well if its any consolation I won't force you to cross you're legs when you wear skirts."

"Who said I did?" she answered mischievously. Then wanting to change the subject once she saw the amused look on Malfoy's face she asked, "So what was with that other guy and the whole "Get Out!" thing."

"He's an ass," was his simple reply.

" He didn't look very ass like to me, although, I didn't get a very good look at it," she informed Malfoy. "He was just, well, boring." Draco smirked at this comment.

" I never found out what your name was."

"That's because I never told you," she replied with a smile. Deciding she had played the mystery girl card long enough she added, "It's Sheya, and you?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said self importantly.

"Okay Bond, James Bond," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh, and this is from the girl with no last name, " he inquired with the same tone of voice.

"Yup, I guess you'll just have to find that out later," she informed him, deciding at that moment that she had not indeed used the mystery girl card to its full potential.

* * *

When the train arrived at the Hogwarts stationHarry suddenly felt his spirits plummet. All during the trip he had been having the time of his life. Renee was smart, funny, exciting, basically unlike any of the girls he had ever known. He had spent the whole trip sitting next to her, joking and laughing, he loved her laugh. 

_This is horrible, _thought Harry as he got one of the thestral pulled carriages for himself, Hermione, Ron and Renee. She smiled at him as she got in, he felt like he was melting inside. _I've known her for about seven hours, and I already can't stop thinking about her. Fuck, this is worse than when I liked Cho. I'm so completely screwed._

"Harry, hey Harry", He snapped out of his thoughts as Renee waved her hand in front of his face. "You alright, you kind of spaced out there," she said while trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yea I'm fine. So...ummm, what house do you think you'll be put in?" he asked her, glad to be talking.

"Oh I don't know, they put that hat on you and it decides, right?" she asked, then continued on before anyone could answer. "Yea, I read about it somewhere."

"Hogwarts, A History," Hermione interjected.

"What?"

"The book. Was it 'Hogwarts, A History'?" she asked again somewhat excited.

"Hermione, what is it with you? No one has ever read that bloody book except for you," Ron joked with her.

"No, I think that was the name of it." Renee said thoughtfully. "But I don't know, my mom kind of shoved a book at me before I left and was all like, 'Here, read it'. So I did, cuz there was nothing better to do, but I didn't pay attention to the title or anything. It was all about Hogwarts though, so I figure its probably the book you mentioned " she said motioning at Hermione. Renee paused in the following silence, then slightly embarrassed, "God, is that weird? To read something and not know what it is? Yea it is. Man, that is weird, I never thought about it before," She laughed. Harry thought it was amazing how she could laugh at herself like that. He had never had the ability to find something amusing about himself, especially when others thought it was weird.

"Anywho, back to the houses. I don't know. I don't even really care what house I get put into, you know. So long as its not Hufflepuff, I think I would kill myself if I was put in Hufflepuff," she said quite seriously. "I mean, every house has some sort of special quality. Gryffindors have the bravery thing going for them, Ravenclaws are like crazy intelligent and Slytherins are cunning in an evil sort of way," Ron snorted at this comment, as if she had just said a mouthful. Renee continued, eyeing him carefully, "But Hufflepuff is like the place they put you if you don't fit anywhere else. Like the misfit house or something. I mean I know everyone says that its where the hard workers go, but maybe they are working hard because they know they don't fit anywhere else in the school. You know, kind of like they have to prove themselves to others to be accepted or something," she finished, her words becoming softer as she did so.

Everyone in the carriage was silent, not looking at each other, each person individually processing what had just been said. The only noise was the squeaking of the wheels, the sound of hooves clicking on cobblestone and loose rocks, and the pounding of the rain on the hood of the carriage.

"I'm sorry," Renee started suddenly, running her hands through her hair, as far as the curls would allow.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Huh?" Ron, Hermione and Harry all asked at once.

"Well, I was really rude. I mean I just you know, insulted a whole house from your school, which I have never been to and therefore know absolutely nothing about. Therefore I had no right to talk about it the way I did," she explained. "I'm just, ugh, sorry," she added, slightly frustrated.

"You didn't have to apologize," Hermione said shocking Ron and Harry. "Everyone knows the Hufflepuffs are misfits, I guess we just never thought about it in that much depth," she concluded smiling.

Harry could tell Hermione liked her, she was someone she could have conversations with, without having to stop every five minutes to explain what she was talking about. The four continued to joke and laugh as they had on the train, they continued in this vein all the way up to the castle.

* * *

Draco had never been more interested or irritated by anyone in his life, well with the exception of Harry Potter, but the irritation was mixed more with an overall violent dislike. But Sheya ( with no last name) was witty, unpredictable, and had a biting sense of humor. He was utterly attracted to her. Of course it didn't hurt that she was incredibly cute, as she bounced around every which way. 

_Damn_, thought Draco who was sitting across from Sheya in the carriage they were sharing with Crabbe and Goyle. She was mercilessly and skillfully tormenting the boys with a chocolate frog and a Yo-Yo._ This could become incredibly inconvenient. I've never been this interested in a girl before, it could materially damage my image as the Hogwarts Millionaire Playboy. On the other hand if I play this right it would get rid of the Pansy problem._ Draco gave an involuntary shudder. He had broken up with her at the end of fourth year after the Yule Ball and she just hadn'tlet it go. She had followed him around all last year and had taken it upon herself to become Draco's number one stalker. The restraining order had gone into effect last week.

"Are we there yet?" Draco was broken out of his train of thought by Sheya, who was now impatiently awaiting an answer to her demand. Apparently she had tired of Goyle and Crabbe, who were now fighting over the yo-yo, Sheya was nibbling at the chocolate.

"Why?" He smirked "Are you so eager to leave my company?"

"Anything has to be better than those two baboons, three minutes of them and I already want to throw them out of the window," She replied with an impressive glare at the offending parties. Instead of responding he just shrugged and looked at her. She was really quite little, yet proportionate, as if one had taken a regular sized person and compacted them. She had extremely long, thick, black hair, that reached just past her waste. Her eyes were almond shaped and green, like Potters', yet they had a knowing quality to them and something mischievous as well, which only added to her mystery.

"You'll never win you know"

"What?" He asked curious, letting the smallest of smiles spread across his face.

"You know what I mean." And the funny thing was he did. He would never be able to figure this girl out, he knew that already, and yet that only made her more appealing. He just smirked and continued to look at her right in the eyes. She returned the gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well this is just fantastic_, mused Sheya,_ I'm lost in a sea of first year midgets. Why the bloody hell do I have to be paraded around in front of the whole school? I'm so much better than that an- HEY! He's taller than me! That's not allowed! Eleven year old boys aren't supposed to be taller than me! That's it I'm going to have to chop his legs off at the knees and feed the bloody stubs to the squid in the lake, no one will ever know. I'll be able to live happily ever after with Malfoy as my sex slave and the happy thought that I will always be taller than that annoying, little, tall kid._

She fixed the offending child with a menacing and somewhat maniacal stare. The boy hastily retreated to the opposite end of the group.

"Hey, there you are! Do you know how hard it was to find you with all the other little people running around?" Sheya now turned her glare on Renee, who stood a good six inches above everyone else in the room.

"Took you long enough. Where were you? Snogging you're new boy toy?" Sheya replied sarcastically, still bitter that she had to spend a whole five minutes alone.

"Whowhahuhhuh?"

"Oh come on, I can't believe you haven't noticed impaired vision boy making googly eyes at you!"

"You're on crack."

"Yea, whatever, but I'm not sharing," Sheya finished, rolling her eyes. Renee opened her mouth to speak but closed it right as Professor McGonagall walked into the room, signaling all of them to follow her into the Great Hall.

"I can't believe we have to do this like a frelling first year," Renee mumbled to Sheya as they walked through the enormous double doors. McGonagall had gone up to the front of the hall and was standing next to a stool in front of the staff table. On the stool was a tattered hat, that looked to Sheya as if it would have been the height of wizarding fashion a thousand years ago. McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment and began reading off names.

"Renee Mitchell," McGonagall announced as the said girl gave a silent groan, muttered, "Figures," to Sheya, squared her shoulders and walked over to the hat.

_That girls confidence is the one thing I really admire_, Sheya pondered a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. _No matter where she is or what freaky thing is going on in her head_ _she walks like she owns the place, like nothing can touch her. Damn it would be nice to stand out like that._ She was broken out of her thoughts to hear the hat shout, "Gryffindor!"

Renee bounced down from the stool and went to join her cousins at the Gryffindor table. Sheya had just enough time to see Harry give her foster sister an awkward hug before her name was called.

"Sheya McKnight." She was silently giggling to herself as she approached the stool.

As soon as the hat was placed on her head (which was slightly too big and therefore tilted over one eye) she heard a voice in her head. _Now here's an interesting case, where oh where shall we put you? Ravenclaw perhaps? Or-_

_Ravenclaw? Are you insane! Have you been stuck on the top shelf of the closet too long?_ Sheya interrupted. _I don't exactly want to be spending all my time with a bunch of know-it-alls that are going to fight over the proper way to translate runes. Blech._

_But you have so much potential, and such knowledge to bring to this school._

_Put me in Slytherin,_ Sheya demanded.

_Mmmm, Slytherin... yes you would do well there. But why not Gryffindor? You would do equally well there. _Sheya glanced over at where Renee was sitting, smiling slightly at her, waiting to see where she would end up and remembered the train trip.

_I don't belong there_, she told the hat, her own voice seeming quiet and sad. _Just put me in Slytherin,_ _it's the best fit._

_You say best and not perfect?_

_Nothing is perfect._

"Slytherin!"

* * *

Sheya was unpacking her things in the dormitory she was sharing with four other fifth year girls. As she put up her posters of My Chemical Romance and Panic! At The Disco she recalled sitting next to Draco at dinner, his arm lazily snaked around her. It was odd, she had of course dated before, but she had never been this attracted to anyone, or felt so comfortable, and she wasn't hating it either. She smiled absently to herself as she tossed some clothes into a drawer.

"You'll want to watch you're step around here," said a voice behind her. She turned to see a girl with dark, cropped hair leaning lazily against the door with her arms crossed threateningly.

"Oh, really, and why is that?" Sheya replied in a bored tone. She was already becoming tired of the Slytherins playing mind games, or trying to at any rate.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, hanging all over Malfoy, he'll use you up and toss you away, trust me, you'll get more than you bargained for," The girl replied with an air of superiority, narrowing her dark eyes. At this point Sheya recalled seeing this girl at dinner, slightly down the table from her and Draco, eyeing Draco hungrily and looking at Sheya with the same narrowed eyes as if she was a dangerous insect that needed squashing.

Sheya widened her eyes and asked as innocently as she could, "Really? I had no idea? Wow." Then slightly panicky, "And to think I had sex with him on the train, he even invited me to stay with him over the summer!"

"WHAT!" The girl shrieked outraged.

"Really got you didn't I," Sheya giggled smugly, "You know, Pansy Parkinson, can I all you Pansy? I mean that is who you are isn't it? Draco was saying something about a pansy stalking him, I thought he was describing someone, now I just realize he was talking about you. Ironic that you're name describes you, did you're parents plan that? Anywho for a Slytherin you are way too gullible."

"You'll pay for that," Pansy retorted in an enraged whisper. "Draco is mine and always will be, nothing can come between us, especially not a height challenged American. I'll get you when you're least expecting it, so I'd-"

"Babe, let me set you straight here and now, just so we're clear," Sheya interrupted becoming annoyed. "You can vaguely threaten me all you want but I'm not going anywhere. Also since when did Draco 'belong' to you? I didn't see a hot pink, flashing, neon sign that exploded with glitter and had 'PROPERTY OF PANSY PARKINSON' written on it around his neck, so I figure he's free game," Sheya finished smugly, confident she had pushed the other girl over the edge. Pansy made an odd sort of sputtering noise, while Sheya tried to suppress the urge to giggle. She almost succeeded.

"Pansy what are you even doing in here?" Inquired one of the other girls in the dorm. Akiko had long chocolate brown hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was short but not as short as Sheya, standing at about 5'2". They had only chatted briefly but in that time Sheya had realized this girl was wacked three ways to the moon.

"These are the fifth year dorms," Akiko continued, a malevolent grin playing on her face. "Had you forgotten or did you like last year so much you wanted to repeat it?"

"Shut up Levin!" Pansy snapped.

"Oh but why would I want to do that?" She continued clearly amused, "You can't tell me you didn't have fun crawling after a man who doesn't even want you? That doesn't even acknowledge your existence?" Then coldly without a hint of amusement in either expression or tone, " It must be torture chasing a man who wouldn't care if you were thrown out with yesterdays garbage, but I guess some of us are just a glutton for punishment, wouldn't you agree?" With that Pansy turned and exited, Sheya couldn't help but notice the look of anguish and...self contempt? That was sprawled over the girls face as she left.

* * *

School had been in session for a week now and things were starting to fall into a rhythmic format. Everyone would meet in the Great Hall for breakfast, Renee would groggily poke at her food glaring at anyone who was very obviously a morning person. Harry would chat good-naturedly with Hermione and Ron, making a dumb joke every so often to see if he could get a glimpse of one of Renee's I'm-tired-and-its-morning-but-I'm-smiling-anyway-cuz-I-can't-help-it smiles. Ginny would sit with Seamus, Neville, and Luna. Neville and Luna were now dating, and rumors had spread that Luna wore the pants in the relationship. Ron would stuff his face full of food, and when it was called for, open his mouth to say something, most times with food still in it. Sometimes he would choke, and Hermione would slap him soundly on the back, and continue watching her friends and reading her paper, just as she was doing now.

"Hmmmm it looks like Fred and George are doing very well, stocks for their company are skyrocketing," Hermione announced, "It also says they are looking into a new line of products, making muggle conveniences wizard friendly."

"You mean like dads car?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of eggs.

"Yes one would assume so," Hermione mumbled continuing to browse the newspaper.

"Well it makes enough sense, I'm just surprised its taken this long for anyone to try to mix magic and technology," Harry stated.

"It's not that surprising," Renee yawned one elbow on the table, her head in her hand, "Wizards are scared of what they don't understand, just like muggles. Technology is complex, and most wizards don't think that way, they're content with magic," She finished in a sleepy mumble. Harry, Hermione, and Ron goggled at her.

"What? I'm not allowed to surprise you with a coherent thought at the ass-crack of dawn?"

"Absolutely not," replied Harry seriously, "and while you're at it stop using big words, you're confusing Ron." Several things happened at once. Renee playfully hit Harry in the arm as he took a swig of pumpkin juice, Hermione snarfed her tea, and Ron sent a mutinous look in Harry's direction.

"You okay Hermione?" Renee asked amused.

"Yes, I just...need more tea," She answered searching the table. Renee passed her the pot.

"Here, I've had about as much as I can stand."

"You don't like tea?" Harry questioned.

"No, I do, it just isn't the same as coffee and I'm going through withdrawals."

"Withdrawals?"

"Yea, caffeine withdrawals. I'm exhausted, I have a headache, its 7:30 am, and there is only frelling tea," She finished, letting her head bang on the table, masses of curly, red hair spilling everywhere.

"So you need coffee?" A whimper and a head nod was Harry's only response. Hermione knew what Harry was going to say next.

"We can get you coffee you know."

Renee's head shot up, "You can!" She asked excitedly, her forget-me-not blue eyes sparkling.

"Yea down in the kitchens, I know a house elf, we can get you coffee no problem."

"You're serious? You can get me my fix," Harry nodded happily, if not surprised at the extremely excited response he was getting over something so trivial.

"Dude, you're my freakin' hero! I totally less than three you!" And then she glomped him. Unsure of what to do and rather shocked, Harry froze, but only momentarily. He regained himself long enough to chuckle and hug her back, however, awkwardly. Hermione hid her smile behind her cup of tea, she glanced at Ron to see that he was busily helping himself to more sausages.

"Come on," Renee said releasing Harry and getting up from the table.

"What? where?" Harry sputtered, confused.

"Coffee. Kitchens. Going. Now. You. Me." She explained pointing to him and then her.

"But...I..."

"Harry you as good as promised her coffee, now you have to deliver," Hermione interrupted him mid sputter, giving him a quick wink.

"Oh yea, right, well then...I guess we should go then...umm...yea." Harry managed catching on as quickly as he could.

"Eloquent," Renee said sarcastically, giving him a measuring look.

"You better hurry or you'll be late for class," Hermione warned.

"Right lets go," Harry said, impetuously grabbing Renee's hand, and walked toward the exit.

"Yay, finally I get coffee!" Renee exclaimed. As she walked slightly behind Harry she turned her head at Hermione as they passes through the large double doors and mouthed a silent "Thank You" at Hermione. Hermione just shook her head and went back to her paper.

* * *

"Oh, I need coffee sooooooooo bad!" Sheya whined at breakfast, banging her head on the table.

"Don't whine to me," Draco replied while perusing his copy of _The Daily Prophet_. "If you want it so badly, then go get it, but don't complain to me."

"You don't understand!" Sheya exploded, as she grabbed the newspaper away from him and sat on it. "All you have is weak, motor oil, swill and tea and that's not gunna cut it! I'm going through caffeine withdrawals, and I have a headache, and I'm uber tired and I need a latte or a mocha or a caffeine injection right into my bloody veins or I'll go psycho bitch and die!" She finished collapsing on the table.

"If this is you tired then I'm not sure I want to see you with caffeine," Draco sighed warily. Sheya's green eyes became very wide in a wild sort of desperate way, then melted as she gave a heavy sigh and crawled neatly into Draco's lap. She put her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck, taking in the scent of him, enjoying the feel of his arms as they wrapped around her middle, his head on her shoulder. He smelled of citrus, peppermint, rain, and...coffee?

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she murmured, "You smell like coffee," She brought her face up to meet his to see an amused smirk on his face.

"And? I think you just miss it so much, you're smelling it everywhere."

"Mmmmm possibly," She mumbled setting her head back on his shoulder. She grinned again and bit him hard on his well muscled arm.

"OWW!" Draco yelled out loud, "What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded looking at the spot where she had bitten him. She was fairly sure there would be a bite mark.

"That's for hoarding coffee while I have a migraine, jackass," She replied crossing her arms and glaring at him. "My head hurts, you're arm hurts, we're even."

Draco sighed, "Not quite." Deftly, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her, stood, then set her back on her feet as easily as if she was a feather. Of course she only weighed 85 lbs. "Come on," he called walking away from her.

"What? Where?"

"We're going to go get you coffee, I have an espresso machine in my room."

And at that she happily trotted after him, making sure to jump on his back and kiss his arm where she had bitten it as they left the Great Hall.

* * *

"Come on, we have to go, we're gunna be late, " Harry told Renee as she finished the last dregs of her latte.

"Ugh, I think I burned my tongue, remind me to never drink hot fluids that quickly again," she replied making a face. She made to move towards him and had to spin around several house elves who were removing trays and cleaning up from breakfast in the Great Hall. As she was maneuvering her way over to him she hopped past Dobby who had been kind enough to get her coffee, and who was presently carrying the remains of the scalding hot liquid. Harry thought for a moment the two were going to collide, but she gracefully slid past him landing right in front of Harry.

"Well done, thought you weren't going to make it through the maze for a minute there."

"Well I've had practice, working in a café will do that to you."

"You worked in a café? "

"Yea, over the summer. You know saving money for college and all that."

"Oh right, well we really should go," he finished lamely grabbing her hand, "We really don't want to be late for potions."

"No, I expect Professor Snape would take points from you both, not to mention give you extra homework," said a rather amused voice next to the door. Renee and Harry simultaneously turned to see Dumbledore studying them with interest. Knowing students weren't supposed to be in the kitchens, Harry knew he had to come up with something to say.

"Professor we were just-"

"Leaving," Renee interrupted moving slightly toward Dumbledore, Harry in tow, "We came down to get coffee, and well we did that, so now we're going to class like good students, cuz that's what we are, students." Dumbledore gave her a measuring look, "Students, who are desperately hoping you'll find not only our rule breaking cause to be a sympathetic one, but also that you find nervous, student, rambling amusing." She finished, a hopeful and nervous smile on her face.

At that moment Dobby appeared at Dumbledore's side proffering a coffee tray. Dumbledore smiled, took a cup, thanked Dobby, had a sip, winked and said, "As I said before it would be a shame if you were late to class, Severus is in a foul mood this morning, I would suggest running." Harry and Renee stared at Dumbledore as if he was mad, then looked at each other, Harry was amazed, and Renee was beaming. As they exited the kitchen they heard Dumbledore call after them, "Do watch you're timing tomorrow Miss Mitchell, it would be a shame to receive detention on the account of a beverage."


	4. Chapter 4

As they bolted down the corridor Renee couldn't help but think how lucky they had been. _I never would have thought the Headmaster would be so cool! And a coffee drinker, where the hell did that come from?_ _And thank god he really was amused by all my rambling, I just didn't want Harry to get most of the blame for MY coffee. Stupid addictions. I just hope we aren't late for Potions. I mean its easy, but the professor is a creepy, unclean, git. And-_ "Agghh!" She was so distracted by her thoughts as she was running, that as Harry dragged her around a corner she tripped over something. And that something had yowled. From her sprawled position on the ground Renee saw a bedraggled cat glaring at her from only a yard away. As she picked herself up, the cat hissed and ran off from where Harry and Renee had just come.

"What was the cat bloody doing in the middle of the corridor?" Renee demanded of no one in particular. "I mean its like it was just sitting there waiting to be trampled on," then eyeing Harry's bemused expression, "The damn creature was asking for it is all I'm saying."

"Well all that is warm and fuzzy but we have to go before Filch gets us, and trust me that will be worse than being late for Potions."

"Filch?"

"You remember him, grumpy looking, craggly old guy that was glaring at all the students the first night? That was his cat, Mrs. Norris," Harry replied trying to jog her memory.

"Oohhhhh, him," Renee said, comprehension spreading across her face. "Well we should be running then, since that's probably him yelling," She finished, looking over her shoulder. She had been right, someone had been yelling, obviously outraged. At that moment Mrs. Norris sprinted around the corner and hissed again making a beeline for Renee and Harry.

"Run!" Harry ordered her. She didn't need telling twice. She could hear footsteps behind them beating loudly on the stone floors. It wasn't half as loud as the sound of her own heart. Harry was fast, and so was she but only for short distances, she had always hated running the mile at school. Knowing she couldn't keep it up for long she started paying attention to where they were going, looking for some place to hide. They were on the lower levels, they had been in the dungeons before, but had gone up a floor or two in their flight. They ran into a wing that was completely deserted, calling Harry over she opened one of the class room doors and ran inside. The room was dusty and filled with old desks, tables, and chairs. It looked as if it hadn't been used in at least a year, and that its primary function was now to store old furniture.

_Fuck! How are we going to hide in here, the room is filled with stuff, its not like we can make a fort out of rudding chairs! _Then she saw it, a door in the back of the deserted classroom. She frantically ran over, making sure not to knock into any of the desks, behind her she heard Harry was not so careful. Yanking on the doorknob, did absolutely nothing, as the door was locked. A quick, "Alohamora" fixed that however. Pulling the door open she shoved Harry inside, then quickly followed him in squeezing herself into the remaining space.

"Lumos," Harry had just whispered lighting his wand.

"Put that out, if he comes in here he'll see the light," She hissed not wanting to get caught, especially after all that running. He put it out but not before she got a look at what was taking up all the space in the closet. Lots of cleaning products, several with danger and poison labels on them. _Well that explains why the door was locked, _she thought to herself

Harry was shifting uncomfortably, something was obviously poking him in the back. Knowing if he continued like this he would make far too much noise, Renee reached around him to move whatever it was. She felt him tense up and reflexively tilted her head down so that he wouldn't see her smile slightly to herself. She was far too shy when it came to boys. Damn teenage hormones. She felt what it was, a broom, possibly a mop, but more likely a broom. She had managed to grab hold of it and was midway through moving the object when she heard the door to the classroom open. Two things happened, Renee started in panic, almost dropping the broom, but catching it before it could clunk to the floor. Harry for some reason unknown to her slammed his hand over her mouth, and put an arm around her pulling her closer. Which was pretty damned close considering the confined space they were in.

_Why did he put his hand over my mouth? What is it with guys assuming that girls are always going to scream, or squeal, or make some idiotic unnecessary-to-the-situation noise? I blame Hollywood and girly-girls. Presumptuous fucktard. And why did he pull me closer? Is proximity supposed to make this situation better? Although, it is kinda comfy. Shut up! You might get caught and you think Harry is comfy. Jesus, Renee, priorities! Hey, I can hear his heart beat, neat. Wow, its really loud. Stop it! Filch is about to find you and you wanna cuddle? Great, just great, I'm arguing with myself again. Never a good sign! Why is his hand still over my mouth! Right only one thing left to do..._

Harry quickly pulled his hand away and wiped the spit from it onto his trousers. Her eyes had adjusted to the light by now, and she could see he was making gross-face at her. She just smiled right backHarry opened his mouth to say something when she heard a noise right by the door. She quicky put her hand on his mouth, listening avidly at the door. She looked back at Harry and seeing the look on his face, sheepishly removed her hand. Someone rattled the doorknob then grumbled, "Come on Mrs. Norris, the brats must have climbed out the window, come on, if we hurry we can still catch them out of class." The cat mewed and before long the sound of footsteps disappeared, and the sound of the outside door shutting was heard.

* * *

Potions had to be Sheya's least favorite class, which was a shame because it was her best subject. In their first week both Sheya and Renee had to take placement tests, to make sure they weren't ahead or behind in Hogwarts curriculum. Sheya was ahead a year in Potions, while Renee was ahead in Arithmancy. Dumbledore had spoken to the girls and the professors and it was decided that, the girls could take the higher level classes, but that they had to take the ones in their own year as well. Considering that this had never been allowed before, both girls had agreed to all the terms and conditions of the arrangement, however, neither were particularly excited about the extra work load. 

Now sitting in her sixth year potion class crushing beetles next to Draco, Sheya was completely bored. "Why do I always have to crush the beetles? I hate crushing beetles, I wanna stir," She informed Draco who was ignoring her. She hated being ignored.

"Ouch! What is it with you and kicking me?" Draco demanded.

"You weren't paying attention, now move so I can stir,"she ordered taking out her wand, not giving him a chance to argue.

"You're a pain in the ass, did you know that?" He inquired lazily taking the pestle off the table, where she had abandoned it.

"And you're and arrogant bastard, besides I had to take over, you were doing it wrong."

"At least I don't order everyone around."

"Yes you do!"

"Well not the people I date."

"Yes, you do," she countered an exasperated grin on her face. Then continuing to stir the potion, which was now a vibrant orange with purple vapor fuming off, "I just ignore you."

"So it would seem," Said a deep drawling voice from behind her. She turned to see Professor Snape standing behind her, his face fixed in a permanent scowl. "Miss McKnight, as a rule I do not tolerate idle conversation in my classroom. However, you seem to have perfected the first stage of the Remembrance potion. I believe that would make you the youngest student in twenty years to have done so. Twenty points to Slytherin." He finished loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Enough for today, label you're potions and put them in the back of the class. Mr. Longbottom in my office if you please." The class responded with the customary, I'm-almost-done groans, and Neville looked terrified, his hands were even shaking as he tipped some of his chartreuse potion into a vial.

"Thank god that's over," Sheya exclaimed bouncing out of the classroom.

"What do you mean?"

"Class! Done, finitus, over!"

"Finitus?"

"Latin, smart one, don't they teach you anything here?" She asked, teasing, and trying to change the subject.

"Why are you so excited class is over? You just won twenty points," Draco reminded her, not fooled for a second.

"The points are pointless, bad pun intended," she replied with a wave of her hand. Seeing his unamused expression she continued, "Besides, now we can go find a nice closet to fool around in. What?" Draco had stopped dead in is tracks, and was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. A small smirk was playing in the right-hand corner of his mouth, his arms were folded across his chest, and his eyes. That was definitely the problem, she couldn't read his eyes.

"You know, most guys would jump at this opportunity, so I suggest that instead of just standing there, you drag me to a closet before I jump someone else"

"Really, and who else in this god forsaken school would you jump? Certainly not Crabbe."

"Of course not Crabbe! What? Are you on crack? I was totally thinking Goyle."

"Goyle," Draco repeated as a statement rather than a question.

"Goyle. I dunno, something about him. He seems like the strong and silent type," She said dreamily twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Silent at any rate," he replied looking a bit revolted. Shaya just gave a dramatic, dreamy sigh and continued playing with her hair.

"Right, come on," He said grabbing her hand.

"Where?"

"Where do you think? A bloody closet. If I have to hear anymore of this 'I wanna snog Goyle' crap, I'll be sick."

"Yay! Closet!" she squealed trotting after him.

* * *

"There was a window?"

"Yea, you didn't see it?" Harry whispered back, surprised that she had missed it.

"Well, I was too busy looking for a place to hide and- Why didn't you say there was a window?" She hissed.

"I was following you, you seemed to have a plan."

"You know, we could be outside enjoying the fresh air, instead of squished together in the cleaning-product-closet-of-doom."

"That had occurred to me."

"It had?"

"Possibly," Harry was starting to get nervous, he had no idea where she was going with this.

"When?"

Harry thought for a moment, remembering her reaching around for the broom, the smell of her hair, her body pressed against his, hoping desperately he wouldn't make a fool of himself. "When you got the broom."

"When I got the broom, " she repeated as a statement not a question. "When I got the broom?" She demanded angrily. Then without giving him a chance to respond she turned and tried to open the door. Tried.

"Its locked!"

"What?" Harry was starting to panic, he really didn't want to be stuck in a confined space when she was mad at him.

"Oh no, nonononono! It must lock from the outside. " She tried jiggling the handle, then 'Alohamora'. When neither proved useful, she shoved at the door, kicked it, spun around and slid down against it, so that she was sitting morosely on the floor. Harry had no idea what to do, they were obviously stuck in there, and she was obviously still livid.

"Its not so bad, is it?"

"Of course it is! Besides weren't you the one dying to get out!" she snapped back.

"I never said that, I said I realized we could be outside when you got the broom," he snapped back defensively.

"Right, because that just makes it so much better," Her sarcasm was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Look," he said quite angry now, trying very hard to control his temper, " I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I was..I was..," he sputtered, words failing him.

"What, Harry! You were what?"

"Nervous!" he exploded.

"Really? " she asked intrigued, her anger suddenly melting away.

"Yea, I guess, its just, we were so close...and I didn't want to do anything idiotic. So that's when I thought of being outside."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Did I really make you nervous?" she had the most adorable grin planted on her face, he couldn't resist smiling back.

"Yea," he said sheepishly, then, "You know I like you right?"

"Well I know now!" she laughed as she stood up. Then Harry did something he wasn't expecting, he kissed her.

* * *

"Are we there yet? We must've passed like twenty closets already. Or is it a 'special' closet?"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"I will when we find a damn closet." Draco was tired of her whining. He never knew someone could complain so much, they had only been walking for five minutes. Besides he liked the closet they were looking for, it was cozy. Now if only he could recall where it was, _Left at the beheaded bunnies tapestry, Right at the fairy tea time painting, down the corridor to the sixth door? Well it looks right at any rate._

"In here," he said, opening the door.

"Draco," Her voice had a patronizing tone to it.

"What now?"

"That's a classroom sweetie," she replied tilting her head, "And didn't I specifically state that I wanted a closet?"

"There's a closet in there, oh brilliant one," instead of glaring, which is what he was expecting, her eyes lit up and her mouth curved into a lopsided grin. Before he knew what was happening he was being dragged into the empty classroom, desks passing in a blur, it was a miracle he didn't run headlong into anything. In the short time he had known her, he had come to find she had a talent for snaking through people or obstacles at a quick speed.

"Damn its locked," She had dragged him over to the door in the corner of the room that he remembered so very well. To think it had been two years ago, almost to the day...

"Well don't just stand there pouting, do something about it," he said looking down at her. A much belated glare was now prevalent on her countenance, he folded his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes, and did a very aggressive "Alohamora" before yanking open the closet door.

Draco was not at all prepared for what he saw next. Out of the closet tumbled two people, one very pretty girl with lots of long, curly, red hair and a rather slim, geeky looking, raven haired boy. They landed in a tangled mass on the stone floor, the girl swearing loudly, obviously in pain from the fall.

The boy, who happened to be on top, looked up, his eyes enormous with horror, apparently shocked to see Draco standing there.

"I uh...we...der...umph, " he sputtered quite at a loss for words.

Draco realized his own mouth was hanging open. He quickly shut it, only to open it again, "So Potter, finally manage to find a girl that doesn't mind you being on top?"

The girl beneath him, who had until now been watching the scene develop with an odd, amused expression, burst out laughing. Draco realized that Sheya had dissolved into a lump on the floor, shaking silently, her hands covering her face. Harry was looking down at the girl with an incredulous look plastered on his face. And there was Draco, last man standing.

"Well at last she has a sense of humor Potter, she's not crying at least."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry warned in a dangerous tone.

"Why the hell would I be crying?" the girl's laughter had abated somewhat, but her eyes were huge and shining with amusement.

"Rumor has it the last girl he snogged bolted, and cried for a week," the girl looked back at Harry and started laughing again. Draco now recognized her from the train, sitting next to Harry, looking at Sheya with those same amused eyes.

"It's not funny!" Harry almost shouted, obviously not finding the conversation in the least bit hilarious.

"Yes, it is, " she managed to gurgle from the floor.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, you do need some practice," she said with an apologetic glance, in a joking tone. It seemed Harry had not caught that, for he stood up and strode towards the door, "Harry, Harry wait," she called after him. But Harry didn't stop or even look back. When he reached the door he opened it and then slammed it behind him with such force that the stone room echoed for several seconds.

Of course it didn't help that the girl had yelled after him, "It was a joke you twat!" either.

In the relative silence that ensued, Draco heard a faint moaning, as if someone was in pain. Realizing who had been oddly absent from the general chaos he asked, "Sheya? Are you alright?"

She had lowered her hands from her eyes, which were now fixed on Renee. Her knees were drawn up and her arms were clasped tightly around them as she rocked herself gently back and forth, "My eyes...they burn." Suddenly her dazed look sharpened into a glare, "You stole and contaminated my closet you slut."

Renee, who had been busy giving the abused door a "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?" look, broke into a radiant smile and whipped around to face Sheya.

"If I stole it, doesn't that technically make it mine now?"

"How was it?"

"What? The making out?"

"No, you idiot, the closet."


End file.
